


13 Days of Christmas in the Ghost Zone

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bells, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas carol, Cookies, Drawings, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is a shipper no one can convince me otherwise, Snow, Star - Freeform, angel - Freeform, cosplaying, dream - Freeform, prompt list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: It's Christmas time for our lovely halfas and they can't get away from me injecting this ship with fluff. From snow to gift and everything inbetween , your teeth will rot with my terrible one shots and drawings.----------This is going to be the place I gather all my prompts for the pompous pep discord server's Johnny's 13 Days of Christmas that I'm in. Mostly all of these will be pompous pep and fluffy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 58
Kudos: 31
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Prompts Events





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First up is snow!
> 
> Quick notes, Sam canonly loves animes and I will bet you everything she's a shipper.
> 
> I love the ship Black Ice from Rise of the Gaurdians. There's also a lot of jokes that Danny and jack frost are very similar.
> 
> It released in 2012 so Danny's at least 22 in this.
> 
> This is also a shorter one.

“No.”

“Yes, please? It would look good on you!”  
  
“I am not dying my hair black just to ‘cosplay’.”

"At least cut it! It's too long!"

_"NO!"_

Daniel pouted. A phone was held up to show the character.

“Come on please? Sam’s got that surgery at the hospital tomorrow and she loves this ship!” Danny had several bags full of supplies. That he definitely bought with his own money and not Vlad’s. He swears.

“Daniel, I don’t even look anything close to this character! And while I see the resemblance to the other in your ghost form, you’re much too bulky to pull him off properly,” Vlad eyed his lover’s form and face. “And slightly too old looking now. He looks like he’s under 20.”

“Did you just call me old?Like your one to talk~” Daniel grinned as Vlad rolled his eyes. “The hoodie will take care of most of it. Come on, he’s a dead teen with white hair and winter powers. This was made to be played by me.”

“Fine, it fits you perfectly. But why do i have to be this....whatever he is?” Vlad squinted at the phone, trying to find any reason he should follow through with this.

“Because finding someone else means I’d be kissing someone else,” Danny answered like that was obvious. “And he’s a lonely bitter man that enjoys tormenting others and is looking for recognition or someone to understand him. Also tall, dark, and handsome.”

“I don’t know if I should consider that a compliment or an insult,” Vlad glared.

“Both?” Danny raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Sam’s really nervous about this. They even have her overnight for observation. She’s been playing it down but she’s a little scared.”  
  


“It’s just her appendix! People get that removed all the time!” Vlad threw up his hands.

The two halfa’s glared at each other. Danny held up the new outfit supplies again. Then, in his greatest performance yet, gave Vlad the puppy dog eyes. Shoulders sagging, Vlad grabbed the bag out of Danny’s hand.

“Fine, I’ll be Pitch Black. But I’m not dying my hair. You’re going to be in ghost form so I will too,” Vlad conceded.

“Yes! It’ll be easier to grey your deathly blue skin anyways. Also, we need to shave your goatee,” Danny grinned.

“NO! You’re not even going to look exactly like Jack Frost! Your eyes are green in ghost form!” Vlad covered his facial hair, fearing the younger would just go ahead and shave it off right there.

“My eyes glow blue when I use my ice core. But alright you can keep your dumb goatee, I like it too much anyways. Now go change! We need to put makeup on you soon. Sam’s not gonna be alone for much longer,” Danny changed into his ghost form.

In a hurry, Danny started undressing from his hazmat suit. Vlad took time to watch his lover shimmy out of the clothing. Said hazmat suit hit Vlad in the face as soon as it was free. Getting the message, Vlad changed to his ghost form and started dressing in the clothes provided.

“Why does the neck of this robe go all the way to my stomach?!”

\----------

Soon, they were both phasing into Sam’s hospital room. A now grey skinned Plasmius constantly grumbled under his breath about how uncomfortable he was. Sam, for her part, couldn’t contain her excitement for once, endangering her status of aloof goth. Before they could even greet her, her phone was out and taking pictures. Danny grinned and made sure to have his core activated as he posed. After a few with just the hoodie clad hero, Danny propped himself into a crouching position on the hooked staff. Vlad was soon pulled into a kiss and Sam squealed. Well, the older was now enjoying himself. The new poses included him and a lot of ‘Pitch’ kissing and hanging onto ‘Frost’. All was over too soon when they realized too much of the makeup had been rubbed off and needed re applying. Danny leaned on the bed while waiting for the stubborn man to come back.

“You know he doesn’t look anything like Pitch right?” Sam looked up at Danny.

“Yeah I know. You have no idea how fun it is to annoy and bully him into doing things,” his smirk was wide. “You still like it though right? I’m close enough that it works for you?”

“Oh yeah, this is all cute as hell and my online friends are going to be so jealous. Can I get a few with you floating?” Sam held up her phone.

“I’ll do you one better,” Danny floated out in front of Sam’s bed.

Danny put his hands together and blew into them. The room was suddenly filled with beautiful white flakes. A thin coating of snow covered the room as Sam took pictures in awe. Coming back into the scene, Vlad let himself smile softly. White flakes catching and contrasting brightly with his hair and outfit. He reached out and hooked Danny into a loose embrace.

And if both of them gazing into the other’s eyes while it snowed around them made the perfect black ice picture, well that was all a happy coincidence.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cup of hot chocolate or ectoplasm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad guys i apologize so much....i phoned this one in


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes ghostly cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is technically a continuation of a prompt further down the line....but it's good stand alone too

So help him, Danny was going to learn how to make ectoplasmic sugar cookies this year. He was always on bad terms with the lunch lady when the holidays rolled around, which is the only time she would even talk about making them let alone hand out a recipe. She would get agitated during Thanksgiving and Danny would have to beat her back. Which meant she was always in a foul mood with him in December. Danny never even got to taste the ones she would make for the truce party! And they always smelled so good!

This time, they had come to a peaceful solution to the annual Thanksgiving fiasco. Danny had also started babysitting for her and the Box Ghost, so things were friendlier than it had ever been. She had happily handed over her recipe for the delicious smelling cookies. Unfortunately, she wouldn't give him any tips or ingredients so that left Danny in his current predicament. With batter and burned cookies all over his parents' kitchen.

He had moved out a few years ago but all the ingredients he had to get from the ghost zone would go bad without a decent amount of ectoplasm in the air. Plus he needed a reliable place to get pure ectoplasm because the recipe was finicky and required a lot. Sometimes he wished he had told his parents about his ghost half so it didn't feel like he was cutting them out of a huge part of his life. Sometimes, it was for moments like these. Ones that would really be so much fucking easier if he didn't have to rush to hide the stuff he did.

The cookies were going to be gifts for his ghost allies, Dani, and the fruitloop if he behaved tonight at the small get together dad invited him to. Things between them had gotten... strange... between the two of them since the mistletoe incident last year at the truce party. Vlad had certainly been around Danny more since then. And he had been flirting back to Danny's pitiful attempts. At least, Danny hoped he was flirting back and not just being his weird self trying to mimic how Danny was shifting the relationship. It was hard to tell when Vlad actually knew what was happening with human interactions or if he just was fumbling through with how he thought he was supposed to act sometimes.

The man was great at pretending, still shit at the real thing.

Danny finally got a single batch right and out of the oven when the devil himself appeared. He didn't even bother to knock, with the Fenton RV missing and sensing Danny using his ice core to cool the cookies in the kitchen, he just phased through the doorway.

"You could have knocked," Danny popped his head out of the kitchen to glare.

"I assumed you were busy. And it looks like I was right," Vlad smirked and walked into the kitchen surveying the disaster. "Trying to make cookies for everyone, little badger? They do smell good but why is everything glowing? And floating?"

"You don't recognize them? I finally got the Lunch Lady to hand me over her recipe," Danny pushed past him to make the frosting. "Now please for once don't make this harder for me fruitloop. All the ingredients require constant energy while mixing and I'm on a time limit. Boxy can only keep my parents busy for so long."

"The Box Ghost is keeping your parents busy?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"He owed me a favor, been babysitting Box Lunch," Danny shrugged.

Vlad observed as the younger halfa's glowing hands added the ghostly looking sugar and cream cheese to a bowl. As Danny filled a mixer with his own energy to blend the icing, Vlad picked up one of the brunt cookies and nibbled on it. Vlad himself hadn't been allowed to eat Lunch Lady's cookies often. The result for even a burnt one was a loud moan. A mop of black hair shot up and blue eyes locked. The older halfa actually started to blush. He coughed and tried to recompose himself.

"You uh, did a good job even with the burnt ones. See what happens when you apply yourself boy?" Vlad tried to sound condescing.

"Man, if I knew cookies were how I could get you to moan for me, I would have made them a long time ago~" It left Danny's mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Another halfa's face heated up. That was much too forward! He had never been that direct before. This was bad. If Vlad didn't know his feelings before, he certainly did now. Danny quickly went back to mixing the icing, trying to hide his face. The icing looked done anyways and Danny grabbed something to smooth it onto the cookies.

Fingers wrapped around his chin and brought his face to look at Vlad's. Vlad's thumb on his other hand wiped a spot off Danny's cheek. He brought up the icing cover thumb to his lips and licked it as slow as he could, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Seems like you're making a bit of a mess," Vlad gave a smirk.

Danny's breath caught in throat as he watched the whole thing unfold. That was definitely flirting. Especially with Vlad's fingers still gripping Danny's chin. Blue eyes turned green to taunt the man and the spatula came up to put a glob of icing on the same cheek.

"Oops, how clumsy of me. Mind getting that too Vlad?" Danny smirked.

The older's smirk broke into a wicked quality and his eyes became completely red. Vlad leaned into Danny's space, stopped from coming closer by the bowl in between them. A hand snuck behind the younger's back.

"I think this requires more than my thumb," Vlad whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny shivered and his eyes grew brighter. A tongue ran up his cheek to pick up all the icing. Both halfa's were so focused on each other that neither of them heard the click of a lock.

"Danno! We were home! We lost track of-" whatever Jack was going to say died in his throat.

Both halfas froze. The Fenton parents were greeted with their son and old college friend in a precarious position. Vlad's mouth was still getting off the icing, dangerously close to kissing Danny. Neither of their eyes had stopped glowing and a lot of the leftover ingredients were floating around them. Red and green ghostly eyes stared horrified at two pairs of human ones that were equally horrified if not extremely confused. This was not how Danny wanted to tell his parents about his ghost half.

"Oh sugar cookies"

Vlad's pastry expletive seemed very appropriate for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying these prompts a lot....I'm super excited for tomorrow's


	4. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom and his little sister want to start a new life. 
> 
> And gets lost near an interesting system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really got this idea from reading too many black ice fics....way too many.....
> 
> Stars are beings of energy in this au...

A beautiful blue star flew through the vacuum of space. Well, a shooting one. Humans would consider him more of a comet, made of ice. But he was a star. Just a young one not ready to stay in one place yet. He was going to find the perfect system. Far away from his birth system. Away from all the horrible stars that saw him and his sister as nothing more than a disaster waiting to happen. 

Phantom is the closest his name translated to. A trickster of what was considered a ghost star, one born from the untimely death of another. Ghost stars were considered bad omens but usually the fear and doubt around them faded with time. Not with Phantom. The star he had been born from had been executed. The others had not expected there to be enough energy to form a new one after.

His birth star had been cruel and destructive. Phantom was seen as a copy. There was always fear he would become like his predecessor, disgust at any of the harmless pranks he pulled. Him and his sister, who had broke off from him about halfway through what stars consider childhood, were going to find a place to settle where no one had heard of them.

Unfortunately because they had to go where light could not move to get that far, he had lost sight of his Little Phantom. It would be best to ask around for her or at least stay in the same system for a while, visible.

Which is when he found himself near a blue planet full of life. It already had a star though, one that would’ve chuckled at the small, flinting comet if he could. Instead it let out a hello in the language that could travel through lightyears.

“Oh hi! I like your system! It’s got so many cool planets! And tiny creatures!” Phantom babbled back quickly. "Have you seen my sister at all? She's a twin, looks just like me just little!"

“I have not, young one. And I'm glad you like it. I have spent a lot of time on it. Call me Clockwork. I see you’ll be a powerful one, when you finally pick a spot,” the star sounded fond of the comet already.

“Yeah, that’s what everyone keeps saying," Phantom didn't want to talk about that. "I like looking around though. And flying. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have been able to see all your cool creatures! I mean look at them! They’re neat!” 

Phantom rambled to make himself forget what others had said about him and was starting to talk fast, getting closer to the blue planet.

“Young one! Be careful! Don’t get so cl-” Clockwork started to warn.

It was too late, Phantom felt a pull before he fell. The heat was much too intense for a comet and he blacked out.

\----------

Vlad was having a rotten day. Make that a rotten life. A lab accident had put him in the hospital for more than a month now and he wasn’t getting any better. He was getting worse. All the doctors had given up on him today, tomorrow started their attempts to just make the rest of his life more comfortable. The radiation would kill him, he knew it. Death awaited him and his friends that put him in here hadn’t come once. Every procedure done to him today had hurt so much and it did nothing to help. Nothing ever would. At least he had enough strength to look out the window at the stars.

Which is why he had the perfect vantage point of an unknown comet entering the night sky. Nothing was mentioned about a comets approach and one wasn’t expected for years. Vlad should know, he had a few astronomy courses and had nothing to do but listen to news. A comet coming this close would have been a huge deal.

The comet’s path suddenly changed, coming straight for the hospital. Vlad hardly had time to duck for cover before ground nearby exploded. The building’s side started to collapse slightly and poor Vlad being near the window, slid down with the rubble into the hole. Being already weak, the fall did a lot of damage to the young man. He laid moaning and broken near the cooling space object. The thing was cracking ice, which it was odd it still was mostly ice after coming through the atmosphere. Laying there, Vlad realized this may not be a normal comet. That it may be something more.

An Ertheral shape that had what Vlad could only describe as white hair and glowing green eyes broke free of the ball of ice. Or more like the ball of ice broke into a cloud of dust and mist that was slowly forming a human shape. It made noises that Vlad could almost recognize as distressed. Mist and dust cupped Vlad’s face, becoming solid and hand shaped. When the man did little more than moan, the distressed sound intensified.

Cold came from the forming fingers. That cold entered Vlad and started coursing through his body. Blue eyes opened more to watch as the cloud became a boy with white hair and green eyes gleaming with concern in a gown similar to his own hospital one. Both the boy’s hands were on his face, seeping more of the cold into him. Green eyes started to droop as Vlad started to feel better then he had in the month. White hair started to bleed to black and the green glow disappeared to blue like he was being drained. Was this… space being healing Vlad? His hand reached for the boy’s face in a silent thank you, his arm free of any cuts or boils. The boy smiled in relief before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Vlad caught him and held him as he sat up. Besides the coldness of his body, the strange boy looked like just that, a normal boy. Silver hair fell in front of his face and it took a moment for Vlad to realize his hair had changed colors. And another moment to notice he was free of all boils and every ache of his body.

“You really healed me. I’m...I’m not going to die,” Vlad held on tightly to the boy that passed out.

The boy that saved him.

Sirens sounded in the distance and a flurry of activity came from the hospital. Right! The hospital! This wasn’t a human, that was clear. But he had taken a human shape. And that shape was cold and barely breathing. If something happened to him because he decided to help him, Vlad wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with himself. There was a chance that they could experiment on him if they found out where he was from. It might be a risk he’d have to take, to make sure this kind soul was okay. Vlad could protect him, run with him, if it came to it. Vlad wouldn’t let anything happen to this being, he owed him his life now.

Supporting the boy as best he could, Vlad’s still weak body struggled out of the crater. There was a new energy to every step and although it was difficult after laying mostly still for a month, Vlad never ran out of the energy. He dragged both of them over the edge.

“Over here! Help us!” Vlad waved down the nearest rescue worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this prompt got away from me and naturally filled two of the other prompts...
> 
> As soon as this is over I'm starting this as an actual fic so there will be a lot more of this au...


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken dreams and broken halfas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried something different with this.....i hope you enjoy

Danny wanted to be an astronaut.

He loved the stars and he had the smarts and genetics to get into the space program if he put in the effort. His parents reputation as brilliant (if not slightly crazy) inventors could actually help him get further than others to be considered.

Danny died at the age of 14.

There was a gateway his parents built in the basement. It wasn't supposed to work. Danny and his friends wanted to explore it. The on switch had been on the inside. Electricity coursed through the opening and Danny.

Danny came back as something different.

He was still Danny but partly dead now. The flying was nice and got him closer to the stars then he'd ever been. There were other people more dead than him coming through the newly opened gateway though. They started trying to hurt his town and people he loved.

Danny wanted to keep the people he loved safe.

It caused a lot of grief. There seemed to be a never ending stream to have to fight. He missed events and schoolwork and sleep. Broken bones and cuts became common even if they did heal fast. Hunters came out of the woodwork for him, more than a few of them were people he loved.

Danny had wanted to be an astronaut.

That dream had died in the gateway with him, when he came out different. Because even if he got good grades (he couldn’t with the late nights and the long days), even if he trained his body to match the physical standard (a side effect of ghost hunting and needing both his halfs to balance made him extremely fit), and even if he used every connection his parents had from inventing (they had a surprising amount), he would never pass the medical side of the exams. His blood was different; his heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature was much too low; his weight was even off for his size. And when they checked his breathing they would hear a hum that didn’t belong in a human. He was different. Too different.

Vlad wanted to have love in his life.

His father didn’t have any to give and left. For the better, he was a bastard of a man. His sister ran out and left. That moment had stung, the fight had been a breaking point. His mother had loved with all her heart but she too left. There would never be a day Vlad didn’t want her back, her sickness was curable only a few years later. Vlad had two wonderful friends though, they hadn’t left yet. He loved both of them equally and they loved him. Everything after that was just a lovely bonus to life.

Vlad died in the hospital like his mother.

No one could love him after that. After the window he and his former friends built opened on his face and slowly bound itself into his blood. The radiation had killed him after a few years of agony. It brought him back afterwards. Mostly. 

Vlad had come back as something different.

Now he was a monster, something his former friends would hate. Not that it mattered, they had left long before his death. They had left him behind. Still the new abilities had helped him succeed more than once. He was no longer in debt and no longer would be. 

Vlad didn't ever want to be hurt like that again though.

He closed himself off from everyone. No one was allowed to be close to him. There was no doubt his sister would be pushed away as well if she came for forgiveness. She didn't, and on some level he respected her for it. There was only focus for gaining more money, more power. That way he knew any love he received was shallow and fake. He wouldn't be drawn into it.

Vlad had wanted love in his life.

That dream had died in the hospital with him, when he had closed his heart to hurt. Now in its place was the need for revenge against the two people who should have been that for him. One he had the hope to sway to him, he was less mad at her. She hadn't been attached to his hip like the other had. The other had turned on the window and dragged her away from him. But even she was out of reach. Because he was a monster she hated. He was different. Too different.

Two almost ghosts with broken dreams collided.

Both too wrapped up in their new goals to really be a help to the other. One understably keeping people safe from the other. One too closed off to do anything other than try to possess. An unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. Something was bound to break.

Vlad went too far.

It was supposed to be a simple thing that turned into an impossible project. In the process he made someone that could bring love into his life but would leave much in the same way as his mother. Better if she left the way his sister had first, better if never got attached. So he used her to reach his goal. There was a lot more lost by the end.

Danny was at a breaking point.

He gained a loyal cousin but she was very sick. She left before he could help her. No one had left him before. On top of that the circumstances of her creation had been… something he no longer wanted to think about. Danny had never truly feared for the rest of his life around Vlad. He hadn't thought he needed to. Vlad needed someone who didn't see him as a monster. Danny just didn't think he was replaceable.

Vlad was regretting closing himself off.

Being closed off only hurt more. He was disconnected from everything. Making someone to stay with him wouldn't have worked. It wouldn't have been the same. There had just been no more options in his mind. And now the endeavor was ruined. Now he was a monster to everyone.

Vlad wanted to start over.

Reset everything back to the first time they met. That was an impossibility (unless a certain master of time suddenly took a liking to him). So he did that next best thing. He found out Danny's broken dream.

Danny had no idea what got into the other.

Vlad had offered to tutor him, in front of his parents. With his failing grades, he couldn't say no while they hovered. He couldn't even get out of the sessions at first because his mom insisted they be at the kitchen table so Danny couldn't disappear like he normally did. This had to be some elaborate plan. Only, Vlad was helping him. A lot. Even sneaking notes with tips for his ghost fighting.

Danny started going to Vlad for advice on his own.

Things got better after that. Fights were easier and his grades improved. Vlad insisted he had nothing to do with it, but Danny got into the prestigious college near Vlad's castle. One that he could enter into a space based major. Vlad encouraged him to do his best.

Danny in turn helped Vlad reconnect.

When he had found out about a sister, he had been adamant. Pushing the older to be the one to reach out. The first meeting had gone poorly. The second, Vlad's sister just seemed happy that he seeked her out. There was still a long road ahead but it was a start. Much easier than the daughter he had created or his former friends. Those would take more time, there was more hurt there.

Danny was selected for the space program after graduating.

He had been worried about making it through the medical exams but it was the only thing Vlad had a hand in. Enough money slid under the table kept his true medical stats under wraps. Danny made it in. On his own merits. He had a chance of being an astronaut.

Until a surprise exam.

The director had noticed the discrepancy and insisted on being there for it. He was more horrified by the tests saying the young man should be dead than by them not meeting standards. Danny had to come clean. Begged to be able to stay, begged that the director keep his secret.

Turns out being different was useful.

On a need to know basis, Danny's abilities were made known to his team. Danny was to launch with the next trip. Codes were made so the coms could 'malfunction' when Danny's abilities were needed. Being able to go through things allowed for repairs that didn't clutter or lose parts. Flying meant he had better orientation in weightless situations. And most importantly, Danny could go short periods of time without the need to breathe in a vacuum while in his ghost form. Which is invaluable in an emergency in space.

Vlad was watching someone leave him again.

Somehow, he couldn't find it in him to care. Daniel was happy that others were accepting him. Happy that he was finally going to live out his dream. Daniel was slowly pulling away from Vlad and Vlad… Well, Vlad was just happy to see him so ecstatic. He knew things would be different when Daniel came back. Daniel would move on, wouldn't need him anymore. And he didn't care. That pure smile as he got ready to launch was all Vlad wanted.

Danny kissed Vlad.

It was quite sudden as the last goodbyes were had amongst everyone’s loved ones. Daniel had held his face and kissed him softly. There was shock from Daniel’s family and catcalls from the rest of the crew with bets clearly being won and lost. Vlad himself could only look into those eyes filled with love with an amazed wonder. Foreheads touching, Daniel comminuted as much as he could with a look before whispering.

“I owe you so much and I’m coming back to you to sort things out, okay?”

Vlad could only nod as Daniel left him. He was leaving. But he was coming back. A heavy weight that had been there for years lifted off his shoulders. Someone had promised to come back and Vlad was going to hold him to that. Now he just had to deal with his former friends with a million questions on their lips. Maybe they could be current friends as well. Vlad could take the risk, with another dreamer on his side. Daniel would help him put in the effort.

Danny was an astronaut.

Vlad had love in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah got a little angsty then I remembered it was christmas and finish with fluff


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is feeling better than ever.
> 
> Phantom is in a strange predicament.
> 
> Continuation of the Star prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a weaker one I know....but it's a segway to the last chapter I wrote in this au for the prompts.

Vlad got away with saying the boy was a son of a long time friend of the family. He was just trying to visit through the window when the meteor had hit. It helped that as soon as the boy awoke, he clung Vlad nervously. No one could really get near, which was for the best. Vlad was sure if they had inspected him any further then the quick check to make sure he didn't need immediate attention, they would find that he wasn't exactly human. He also had a sneaking suspicion that no one questioned the boy's sudden appearance because they didn't want to know the exact nature of the relationship.

In any case, they were much more interested in Vlad's miraculous recovery. There was nothing wrong with him. Absolutely nothing. They were slightly baffled over some things in his blood, but since they assumed it was leftover from the radiation, they weren't very worried over it. The samples would need to be destroyed before Vlad left. Before they could be looked at further.

Vlad felt different. A lot different. He was very sure that he was no longer completely human himself. The boy had done something to him that made him much more like whatever the being was than human. For one, he definitely could understand what the boy was feeling even if he couldn't understand what he said.

Daniel, was the name he gave the hospital staff for his sudden visitor. He had been on the spot and it was the first name that came into his head. It had been a recent talking point in his theological class. Daniel being protected against lions by an angel. Vlad guessed it was fitting, seeing as now he would have to watch out for him until he decided to go back to wherever he came from. He wondered, though, why he kept staring at the sun while making his weird noises.

\-----------

Phantom had noticed he had been given a name. It was the thing barked at him multiple times until he looked at someone. They all used a tone that he could almost recognize from when other stars tried to get his attention. He guessed he had to be called something while he was here and it didn't seem like a bad name based on how everyone treated it. Staying close to the creature he helped was important. Clockwork wouldn't stop scolding him over it.

"Your creature seems to be fine. I think. Nothing bad's happened yet," Phantom shrugged. He was liking the new gestures he could make with this body.

"There's no way to tell the long term effects of pouring that much energy into him. Or the things around him. You can control the energy because you grew up with it, he might not be able to," Clockwork sounded a little worried.

"Then why don't I just take the energy back then?! That way you don't have to worry about him blowing up and I would have enough leave without blowing up thing myself," Phantom leaned on the window frame.

"You could, that is a solution. I can't say he'd survive it. It seems to have bonded to him," Clockwork continued. "Judging by how fussy everyone is around him and his location… he was going to die soon before you came. There wouldn't be much difference if you decided to take it back and leave now."

Phantom looked back at the silver haired creature. There was finally a break in the endless stream of others around him. Sensing a moment of distress, he gave Phantom a warm smile, looking at him like he mattered. Like he was someone to be praised. He felt gratitude coming off the creature in waves and a desire to protect.

"I-I can't. I can't do something like that just for myself," Phantom curled in on himself.

"Then you will have to watch him, guard him. And you may have to teach him. If this is the choice you want to make then he is your responsibility," Clockwork sounded proud.

"Just, let my sister know where I am if she comes," Phantom sighed.

"I shall young one," Clockwork agreed.

Phantom sat in silence then, trying to listen to the endless chattering of the stars. But without it directed at him, it was hard to hear any of what was being said. So instead he stared at the creatures coming and going on the ground. Even the same kinds were so different. And they were all so loud, making noises carried by the air that seemed so much sharper to his new body.

His creature was soft though. He was Phantom's creature now, even if he still called him Clockwork's. There was his energy inside the gentle being. That made him Phantom's. Wait, did that make him a half star? Oh, he needed a name! Phantom had gotten one for his new life, he should too!

What would be fitting for something with a solid form? Maybe something like solid energy or dense energy. Or maybe something to do with that red stuff coming out of him.

"Hey, Clockwork?" Phantom looked up at the sun again. "I want to give him a name but I don't think he'd get my joke."

"Oh? What is it?" Clockwork was amused.

Phantom gives a name that loosely translates to Plasmius, a fun play on the stars' name for Plasma.

"I kinda wanted to do something based on that red stuff that comes out of him but I thought that was better," Phantom rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, I think humans in this area have a name for 'that red stuff' that's very close to what they call plasma, it could work if you ever figure out how to tell him. They speak so many different ways and it's always changing so good luck on that. I'm afraid I won't be much help," Clockwork explained.

"Then the name is perfect! Plasmius!" Phantom turned his head to face Plasmius. He just looked confused at the sudden outburst. "Eh, he'll figure out that's his name eventually."

Phantom had a long while to wait by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda shoehorned in angel I know...but i was kinda trying to show that both will be the Angels for the other...


	7. Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fenton Parents after walking into an interesting scene, react badly.
> 
> Continuation of the Cookies prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! the promised continuation of the cookies prompt that all you bullied me into
> 
> I know the ending is rush and it only really lines up with the prompt by going into past christmases but i had no other idea how to do this and it was getting long

"Do you, uh, have a plan for this fruitloop?" Danny whispered quickly.

"Not this particular situation," Vlad whispered back.

The older halfa backed away from the other slightly, letting him go cautiously. Both stopped the glowing of their eyes and got themselves prepared for the Fenton parents to start moving again. They all stared at each other for what felt like hours before all hell broke loose.

Maddie was first to pull out an ecto weapon to shoot. Vlad dove to push Danny to the ground, sending icing from the bowl everywhere. A stray shot hit a floating bag of flour, coating the room. Another, truer aimed one, hits Vlad's side as he shielded Danny.

"Vlad!" Danny stared in horror at his bleeding side.

"Oh butter biscuits that hurts. They must have upgraded some things," Vlad clenched his teeth before turning to Maddie, still shielding Danny. "Are you absolutely mad woman?! You just shot at your son!"

"Quiet Ecto scum! Leave our son and Vlad alone and stop using them as puppets!" She shouted at both, gun still held up. "Jack! The net!"

"Shit shit shit shit!" Danny panicked. "Vlad we have to go now!"

"Right, right," Vlad turned both of them intangible to sink into the floor.

Only nothing happened. Vlad spazziumed a little at the effort. Maddie seemed smug.

"You won't be going anywhere. This gun shorts out ghost abilities. Why you're still able to overshadow him is a mystery though," she glared. "Jack! The net now before the other one tries!"

"But Mads, it's Danno and Vladdie," Jack frowned.

"They're being controlled! We have to save them!" Maddie took the net gun herself and shot it toward the two halfas.

Already tangled with each other, the net didn't help matters. Now every part of them was pressed against the other. Including their faces and an area Danny really wished wasn't in front of his parents. His face heated to an embarrassed red. Vlad wasn't fairing much better after the charged atmosphere the two shared, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"Ah, we'll continue our… discussion at a later date, little badger. Best to focus on our current predicament," Vlad whispered low enough to make sure only Danny heard.

Before Danny had a chance to respond, Jack hesitantly came over to help Maddie get them to the basement. A frown came across his face when he noticed what Danny had been working on. Batches of burnt cookies in the shape of Phantom’s symbol before he had given up and used one of his parents’ cookie cutters for the last batch. The only good batch.

“Ghost shaped cookies?” Jack seemed interested.

“Jack, I wouldn’t touch those. It has to be a trick to get you to ingest poison,” Maddie was already looking for a good way to carry the two.   
  


“Seriously dad, don’t eat them. They got a shit ton of ectoplasm and ghost energy in them. Worse than mom’s cooking,” Danny attempted a joke that just got a glare that promised pain from his mother. “Um, just, if you can’t process ectoplasm it’s not the best thing to eat.”

“Let the man eat a cookie, Daniel,” Vlad smirked.

That earned a jab to the ribs that jostled Vlad’s wound. There was an intake of air and Danny looked imdatelly guilty about the action. Maddie scowled and Jack looked like he wanted to bring something up.

“They’re just acting like our Danny and Vlad, Jack dear. They’re trying to stay connected to their hosts by tricking us. They’ll go right back to doing what they planned to if we just let them go,” Maddie cut in before the man could interject with anything.

“Making cookies and flirting?” Jack looked over the cookie attempts and the halfas that froze at the mention of flirting. “I mean, yeah this whole thing is very weird and something ghostly is wrong with them but… why overshadow anyone to do that? In our kitchen?" 

"Maybe it's part of a ghostly obsession. Who knows with ghosts? Let's just get them in better containment and go from there," Maddie wasn't convinced.

And so the two half ghosts ended up in a ghost proof box in the basement. Vlad swatted away Danny's attempt to look at his wound, saying that it wasn't that bad. The matriarchal ghost hunter imdetally got to work trying to find a device to separate ghosts from the humans they overshadowed. The patriarch was still unsure about the whole thing and instead opted to sit near the edge of the box.

"Are you two really overshadowed? I know ghosts lie but I'm hoping for the truth," Jack looked at them with concern.

"Yes." "No." Both spoke at the same time.

Danny glared at Vlad after he said yes.

"That's not exactly convincing! Don't you want out of here you dumb fruitloop?!" Danny threw up his hands. "Are you suffering blood loss? I can't tell  _ because you won't let me look at it! _ "

"Of course I want out but technically it is the truth. That's what he wanted. In a way we are, just by our own ghosts," Vlad shrugged.

"Wait, we're really going to tell them everything?!" Danny looked panicked.

"The proverbial cat is out of the bag, little badger. There's not really another move for us. Beyond your wail there's little chance of getting out of here. I should know, I helped build it. And I don't think you want to take the building around us down while everyone is in the basement," Vlad was very nonchalant about the whole thing.

Danny just grumbled and laid against the side of the wall. Both looked up at Jack who had been watching the interaction curiously. He looked back at Maddie who was still rummaging through all their inventions. Turning back to the two, his eyes were filled with questions.

"So you are overshadowed. But by yourselves? And how does that work? Vlad I," Jack sighed. "Have an idea when for you but Danny. When did you die?"

"Well, he's taking it better than I thought," Danny looked at the ground. "About 8 years ago. And Vlad's over simplifying it, it's a lot more complicated than that. I mean for one thing we’re still sorta alive."

“I’m oversimplifying on purpose. Actually explaining everything would take too much time and would require much of my research which I don’t have access to in here,” Vlad circled his hand dismissively.

With a groan, Danny put his head in his hands. Maddie seemed to find what she was looking for and came up to the box the two were stuck in.   
  
“Mads, please wait. I think it’s really just Danny and Vlad. They seem to know what’s wrong with them so why don’t we just, listen to them first?” Jack put his hand on the device.

“Jack, ghosts lie. You know this. Do you just believe anything during the holidays? First Santa Claus and now this!” Maddie glared at Jack with intensity. Both their stances started to reflect the yearly fight.

“OH MY FUCKING ANCIENTS WOULD YOU TWO NOT RIGHT NOW?!” Danny yelled, some of his wail sneaking into his voice and making everyone cover their ears. “I didn’t think I’d have to listen to it down here but even  _ after  _ you’ve captured me thinking I’m overshadowed, you still go into your stupid yearly fight! There’s a lot of reasons I’m glad I’m no longer living with you but this has to be one of the biggest. EVERY FUCKING YEAR! I have never had a happy Christmas because you two never stop arguing once December hits! The only reason I’ve started finding this time of year tolerable is the annual Christmas truce party that the ghosts hold! This stupid thing with the cookies was me trying not to be a fucking grouch around my ghost friends so they’d stop avoiding me in December!”

Danny ended up standing by the end. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were burning a bright green. Both the Fenton parents were taken aback and blinking at him.

“It’s just, I’m finally away from it and all the arguing you did ruined how I even think about this time of year. Things were always half done or ruined because you wouldn’t stop for long enough to spend any time with me and Jazz. It was always the most we’d ever see of you two all year and you just yelled at each other the whole time,” Danny had giant tear streaks by the end of his rant. “Why do you think me and Jazz only spend a day or two for Christmas now?”   
  
A few times Vlad looked like he wanted to reach out to Danny but didn’t. After a beat or two of silence, he spoke up.

“Are you two really still having this silly fight from college? I remember being so happy that all of us were taking a trip during Christmas break to stake out a haunted house. Then someone brought up Santa and the trip was ruined. Every recording we had, every seance, every attempt to contact the spirits was overshadowed by your constant arguing. You didn’t stop until I couldn’t take it anymore and exploded on both of you much like Daniel just did. Really one would think both of you would have gotten over by now,” Vlad just looked at his fingernails as he talked.

“Good to know they’ve always been like this,” Danny slumped back up against the wall of the box.

“I at least hope the last Christmas truce party was a step in a good direction?” Vlad smirked, trying to get Danny back into a frame of mind he could handle.

“Uh yeah, last year’s truce party was really,” Danny blushed heavily, “fun. This year I’m keeping your fruitloopy ass there longer.”

Too wrapped up in each other now, neither noticed the door open. Or both Fenton parents go in to hug their youngest child tightly. The display had been enough for even Maddie to see that whatever Danny was, he was still Danny. Vlad’s addition just confirmed in their minds that it wasn’t a case of overshadowing. A silver haired halfa’s shoulders relaxed as he watched the tender moment. There had been a real moment of worry that Maddie wouldn’t change her mind in time and would do something drastic. Jack broke off from the hug and offered Vlad a hand up.

“Come on V-man, let’s get that wound looked at and you two can tell us everything,” Jack helped a reluctant Vlad up. The grip on Vlad’s hand tightened and Jack’s eyes narrowed. “Including what we walked in on today.”

One nervous chuckle later and an extreme wish that his powers would start working again, Vlad was sitting on an examination table with Maddie starting to care for the already closing wound. Both halfas looked very nervous by the situation and Danny stayed very close to Vlad, watching his mother closely. As Maddie prepared to clean the wound, she looked up at the billionaire with a motherly glare.

“So, what happened at last year’s truce party?” her voice was calm as she nearly slammed a rag soaked with rubbing alcohol straight onto the wound.

Color drained from youngest Fenton’s face and pastry expletives filled the basement as what was definitely an interrogation started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im prolly gonna post 2 more prompts within the next hour...to catch up a little....this one stalled me a little.


	8. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment and an exchange of names
> 
> Continuation of the Star and Angel prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but i loved this one.... it was fun to write and i know it's short but there really wasn't anything else to add...
> 
> also this is the second prompt i've posted in a row...just so you dont miss a chapter

Daniel had started randomly making his noises and lighting up red near Vlad. At first Vlad had been worried that others would see the lights but after no one reacted, the young man came to the conclusion that this was a unique ability. Just more proof that he had been turned into something different. And Daniel also seemed very intent on staying by his side the entire time. Even as three days had passed and with there already being talk of letting Vlad leave, the boy that had come from space made no indication of leaving him alone. Going as far as to lay in the same hospital bed every night. Vlad couldn’t really say he minded all that much. It was nice to not be alone anymore.

The sound of bells came from his side with flashes of light that indicated that Daniel was trying to speak again. Vlad turned to the boy next to him. Staff had tried to make him leave the first night, they really had but Daniel wouldn't budge. After almost bursting eardrums with shrieking, they had just thought it better to leave him. So Vlad was alone with him and the sounds of bells and flashes of light he only seemed to see and hear.

"You know I have no idea what you're saying," Vlad smiled softly at his savior.

Eyes narrowed and the feeling of frustration accompanied the bells. He seemed just as confused by what Vlad said. If he was going to stay, maybe it was time to teach him a few things to make things a bit easier. Vlad put his hand to his own chest.

"Vlad," he said slowly.

It took a moment of staring at Vlad's hand and processing what was said before Daniel caught on. His finger poked at Vlad's chest and bells sounded a few times as he tried to repeat what was said. Chuckling, Vlad put his hand on his own chest again. He had to be able to say it, the nurses had heard the screeching at least.

"Vvvv," Vlad started out by emphasizing how he bit his lip to make the sound.

"Vfffff," Daniel tried to copy.

"Lah," he held his mouth open more to show how his tongue was.

"Rrllahhh"

"Duh," Vlad finished.

"Deh"

"Vlahduh"

"Vrlahdeh"

"Vlad," Vlad said his name faster as Daniel finally caught on.

"Vrahd!" Daniel looked proud of himself.

"We'll work on it but that's close," Vlad smiled.

He felt excitement from the boy as he pointed to himself and made bell noises lighting up a soft blue. With a frown, Vlad watched him do the exact same sound and color a few more times.  _ Oh, it's his name. _

"I don't know if I can say it like you do," Vlad's frown deepened.

Daniel seemed to think he could and repeated himself slowly. A hand went to Vlad's chest and energy wrapped around a spot in him, coaxing it. Confusion entered Vlad as he felt something inside him he hadn't before. Closing his eyes, he tried exploring whatever it was. Rough and clangy bell sounds echoed and his eyes shot open as he realized it had come from himself. There was a harsh glow that was fading from his skin as well. Giggling came from his bedmate.

"I did that?" No confirmation, just more giggling. "I take it I said something funny."

Now with conviction to not look like a fool, Vlad tried again. This time the bells were a little softer and the glow was slightly purple. A full out laugh came from the boy. Huffing, Vlad tried one more time. The color was almost right but the bells were still off. Daniel finally calmed down and glowed the light blue, sending how it felt to the energy in his body. Vlad's skin finally glowed the proper color and he copied the way Daniel flashed his. It took a few more tries to get the bells to sound close. By the end, Daniel was happy enough by the whole thing.

"Vlad," Daniel laid his head against Vlad's chest as he finally got the name recognizable.

  
_ "Phantom,"  _ Vlad replied, glowing the soft blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really excited to turn this au into a real story....it's fun and cute...and i have such plans for it


	9. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad are the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say what they did, but they pissed off the vengeful babes.....can't do that without consequences
> 
> this is my third chapter in a row that i posted in a very short time frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i rushed toward the end...ran out of time so i couldn't clean it up or shade it...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am now a mod for said discord server. I'd be happy to drop a link to anyone that shows interest.


End file.
